1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and games, and more specifically to a hand-held device to assist in the tossing of a basketball.
2. Prior Art
At the high school, college and professional level one of the most heard complaints by coaches relates to the inconsistency of the referee's basketball toss during a "jump ball" situation.
This inconsistency is a result of many factors, some of which include the inexperience of the referee, the necessity of the referee to dip down before the toss and the necessity to move from between the jumping players immediately following the toss. These movement requirements on the referee result in the basketball being thrown too high or low or off-center from the jumping players.